1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wipers for removing dirt or rain from windshields and, more particularly, to a wiper having a tilting multi-blade in which a blade holder is sectioned into several parts and provided with a blade compressing unit, so that compression force can be evenly applied to the entire length of a multi-blade such that the multi-blade evenly comes into close contact with a windshield, and in which a reciprocating tilting device conducts a blade tilting operation so that the blade tilting operation can be reliably conducted mechanically, and the blade integrally includes a plurality of blade lips to have a multiple structure, thus ensuring the superior durability of the blade.
2. Description of the Related Art
To date, wipers for vehicles, airplanes and other machines have been developed by various techniques including the following.
First, as shown in FIG. 9 illustrating a conventional wiper 70, to realize the reciprocating tilting operation, the wiper 70 includes a reciprocating tilting bridge 71 which enables tilting motion of a blade 72 using pressure applied to a wiper arm and friction between the blade 72 and a windshield. However, to achieve the above purpose, there is a limitation in that the reciprocating tilting bridge 71 must be relatively thin, typically, the thickness thereof must be about 1 mm or less. Therefore, the blade 72 is easily damaged or twisted. Furthermore, a degradation phenomenon attributable to changes in weather, solar light, use over a long time, etc. occurs. Hereby, a contact area between the blade 72 and the windshield becomes reduced, and the washing ability of the wiper 70 is rapidly deteriorated, thus imposing frequent replacement of the wiper on a user.
Second, in the case of a blade having a single blade lip, because a contact area between the blade and a windshield is relatively small, there is a limitation in the ability to remove impurities, such as dirt or rain. To overcome the problem of the blade having the single blade lip, a double wiper blade was developed. A technique similar to the double wiper blade was proposed in Korean Utility Model Laid-open Publication No. 20-1998-0035228 which was entitled ‘Double wiper blade’. The technique of the double wiper blade has the effect of mitigating a loss of labor efforts and economic loss attributable to frequent replacement of the blade. However, in the same manner as the prior technique pertaining to the blade having the single blade lip, the blade tilting operation is realized by a tilting bridge of the blade, and the blade is formed into a single body in the longitudinal direction. Therefore, uniform compression force cannot be applied over the entire length of the blade. Thereby, there is a limitation in the washing ability, and the problems of a loss of labor efforts and economic loss still remains.